


Dream tag match

by Ovrlralex



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Rumble Roses (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Wrestling, goofing off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: A ultimate  dream tag match Texan blondes and their brunettes





	Dream tag match

Tina Armstrong wore her red,yellow and black wrestling attire as did her lover Mila who discussed strategy while starring down their competition,dixie and reiko who were stretching their muscles.

Reiko was wearing her red and black outfit,her hair grew. Bit.as she stired 21,and dixie was wearing her black white cowgirl outfit with her hat, and tina wore her hat as well.

Mila,dixie,reiko and tina meet face to face Nd played rock,paper,scissors and mila and reiko won and are to start the match first.

Mila and reiko kissed their lovers as the crowd roared for as the bell rang and borhe brunettes circled the ring,mila and reiko planed their strategies in their heads.

Mila has keep this a brawling and keep reiko in the corner,the legs of her would stop her from flying around,a few submission would do the trick,she would have to do frequent tags with tina to keep from the big cowgirl.

Reiko doesn't want to go from a brawling game,she knows Mila's MMA background from her tapes and has to go for the arms.

Mila and reiko lock up and reiko applies a side head and changes it to a hammerlock working on the left arm and mila twirls but reiko kept a firm grip on the arm and mila flops on her back and kips up and moves the ar and delivers some chops and elbows to the chest and pulls reiko to her and applies a side headlock.

Mila takes her down and delivers some right hands while reiko had her arms in front of her to block them and grab the right arm and moves mila to the left and applies a cross armbreaker.

Mila hissed in pain trying to get to get free and she slowly moved one of Reiko's legs and gets to her feet and decided to shake her butt for the crowd and ties to drop an elbow on reiko but reiko moved away as mila landed with a thud.

Reiko tries to go for a tag but mila trips and goes for a ankle lock on the left leg and mila trades a smirk at dixie as she drags reiko away.

"Not today baby,I wanted to get know you better,stay for a while."Mila said giggling and twisted the ankle a bit and knelt down on one knew.

Reiko growled trying to get to the ropes."Not problem,I guess we know each other's weaknesses and strengths."reiko grunted and mila nodded and lets go as reiko was a second close to the ropes.

Mila helps reiko get up and warms up as reiko puts blood on the left leg and both women lock and reiko applies an arm wrench and applies a vice grip as mila yelled in pain.

Reiko delivers kicks to the legs and mila tries to lands a punch but reiko dodges and whips to the ropes and hits a hurricanrana as mila comes back.

Mila drops on her back and reiko was rubbing her left leg and goes to mila and applies a chin lock,cranking on the neck.

"Submit?"reiko asked applying pressure on the chin and tosses her down and goes for the arm and applies a high angled armbar and adds a vice grip as well,mila groins in pain while reiko twists the arm and gets up and drops a knee on the arm.

"Sure you want to continue?"reiko smirked and mila showed a half smirk on her face as reiko turns her over and pins her but mila kicks out of one.

"I dont give up that easily,reiko."Mila said and reiko picks her up and tries to whip her to the corner but mila reverses it and whips reiko to the corner and runs at her with a shoulder tackle.

Mila unloads a series of hard strikes with her right hand and a overhand chop to the breast, causing reiko to scream.

Mila turns to dixie and turns to tina and back at dixie with a smile on her face and backs away to her corner and tags tina in.

"Want me suger?"tina ask chuckling and holds onto reiko and pushes her butt hard,sending her to dixie who gets tagged in and hopes over the ring.

The crowd roars with excitement as both Texans enter the ring,sizing each other up and shook each other hands.

"I've been waiting for this day for a while,tina."Dixie said said circling the ring with tina.

Tina smiled,spitting out her gum and drops into a defense stance."you and me both,let's see who is the best wrestling gal in texas."Tina said as dixie nodded and lock up.


End file.
